Ladies' Night
Ladies' Night is the third episode of the first season of Superjail!, although it was the fourth to be written and recorded in the production line. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence Jacknife walks up to a bar called "The Stinky Whistle" and takes notice of the ladies' night special, where ladies can drink free. He then spots an elderly flower saleswoman and goes to attack her. He then enters the bar, dressed in her clothing and covered in blood, as well as wearing her hair and heavy makeup. He gets a beer from the bartender, while the other men laugh at his unconvincing disguise. Jacknife sits down by a TV screen, which showcases an interactive game. He touches the screen, which changes to ask if he'd like to see a naked woman. After pressing "Yes", the screen changes to show footage of the old woman, stripped naked and beat up. A "Guilty" caption flashes on the TV, and it transforms into Jailbot, who swings Jacknife by his tongue (and causes one of his shoes to fly off and gouge another man's eye). Jailbot launches Jacknife into the street, where he's promptly run over by several vehicles and left lying as a splattered heap. Jailbot carries off the mangled Jacknife. The old woman's dog tries to eat what's left of him on the street, but is run over by a car and reduced to splatter. Main Story A pink spacecraft is detected by Jared, who panics about space intruders. He hits an emergency button and sirens go off. The Warden's massage session is interrupted by the alarm, and he rushes out, telling Jailbot (who is busy grinding against a vending machine) to go into "attack mode". Jailbot's screen changes to read "Kill" and he draws out a number of weapons. Alice, who is dressed in a nurse uniform, is about to torture a prisoner, but is called away by the Warden, who tells her the jail is under attack. The spacecraft crashes through a part of the jail, killing a bunch of prisoners in the process. The door to the ship opens, revealing a multitude of women dressing in blue prison bikinis. The Superjail inmates react wildly to the women, but are shoved over by the Warden and staff. The Warden wonders if the new arrivals are "immigrants", though Jared replies that they're women. A smaller, round spacecraft floats down into the jail, and extends legs to settle on the floor. It opens, revealing a pink robot and three other figures. The leader introduces herself as The Mistress of Ultraprison. The Warden introduces himself, but is interrupted, as Mistress informs him that the carrier ship had malfunctioned and is in need of repairs. The Warden offers to give the Ultraprison staff a tour of the jail while Jailbot repairs the ship. Mistress orders her robot (Nova) to work with Jailbot, though Nova seems unimpressed and makes mention of Jailbot being a "retro" unit. As the Warden takes Jared, the Mistress, and her assistant Charise away for a tour of the jail, Alice tries to order the Ultraprison inmates around, but is only laughed at. However, they stand to attention when Bruce (the corrections officer of Ultraprison) blows a whistle. Bruce orders Alice to take him to the containment facility, and the Ultraprison women march after him. The Superjail inmates watch from a spot higher up, but a particularly perverted one gets gouged in the eye by a cast-off shoe after whistling at the women. He smashes through the window and falls outside, then gets hit by the Warden's transport vehicle, leaving blood all over its windshields. The Warden tells the Mistress that he's had dreams of incarceration since childhood, though she claims that she doesn't dream, as there's no time. She mockingly says that he has a nice "little" prison, but Warden insists she's only seen half of it (claiming that it's the largest prison in Dimension 5612). The two argue over their prisoners, with Warden claiming that the Ultraprison women act like wild animals (while a bunch are shown attacking Alice). The Mistress in turn refers to Superjail as a "zoo", as they pass a section where the inmates are indeed acting like monkeys and throwing feces at each other. The Warden insists that his inmates are civilized, which the Mistress doubts. He then decides they'll have a ball where the one with the most civilized inmates shall win. He adds that he'll win her ladies, or she'll win his jail. He offers for her to shake on it, but he pops a false hand off and laughs at her. An unimpressed Mistress leaves with Charise, while Jared wonders how they'll be able to get the Superjail inmates acting refined by the night. The Warden only laughs and passes the job onto Jared, shoving him out of the vehicle and driving off. The Twins operate a handcar down the track, and plot to make the "boring" ball more interesting. Jailbot and Nova are shown to be busy working at the controls of the Ultraprison ship, though Nova knocks Jailbot out of the way and passively-aggressively corrects him on how to fix a panel, which sends him into a rage. Meanwhile in a cell block, Alice and Bruce have finished locking up the Ultraprison inmates. One girl calls Alice a "dude", though Alice insists that she's a lady. The inmate pulls a knife out of her breasts and threatens to castrate Alice, but gets her arm broken. Bruce comments that Alice's technique is "effective but sloppy", and demonstrates a bloodier way of injuring the inmate (snapping her arm in half). Alice only mutters an unimpressed "Whatever" and leaves. The Mistress and Charise prepare for the ball, the Mistress insisting that the jail will be hers. Charise tries to interject, but is ordered to give her a pedicure. Elsewhere, Jared tries to demonstrate table etiquette to the Superjail inmates, but fails to get them to listen. Charise similarly tries to educate the Ultraprison inmates on ballroom manners, asking what they would say to a man, but is shocked by the crass responses. The two wonder how they can put up with the inmates, then both realize maybe they must crave the abuse, and notice each other. Jared then offers to show Charise his favorite spot in the jail. The ball starts off with a tense atmosphere. Alice pulls a billy club out from between her breasts, but Bruce upstages her by pulling a larger billy club from out of his pants. Jailbot plays some old-fashioned music on a phonograph, but Nova produces a pair of speakers and starts blasting a techno beat. Both sets of inmates stare at each other, the men looking hesitant while the women drink and smoke. The Twins sit up in the rafters of the gymnasium and decide to give the party some "buzz", letting a jar of Spanish fly loose on the Ultraprison inmates. The women start to feel flustered and rip their dresses, some dancing wildly and others making out. They then spot some Superjail inmates and start to chase after them in lust (except for the gay inmate couple, who slow-dance together). The Warden looks amused at the scene, while the Mistress feels suspicious. She then winds up bitten by a pack of the Spanish flies, while one flies into Nova's system. Nova comments that she's detecting a scent of a hormonal nature, but her speakers short out and she suddenly becomes infatuated with Jailbot, chasing after him and craving his hard drive. The Ultraprison and Superjail inmates fight it out in a gory, flirtatious bloodbath. Nova and Jailbot wind up mowing other prisoners down as the latter tries to escape. Alice and Bruce watch the carnage and then start to beat each other up, believing it to be the other's fault. The Spanish flies watch them, unsure of which one to bite. One fly states that at some point they were both ladies, so both get bitten and start to make out with each other. The Warden then becomes angry and wonders what the Mistress has done. The now-horny Mistress slams Warden on the table, and starts to act sexually-dominant towards him (to his horror). The Twins teleport to another part of the gymnasium and find a pipe filled with mud. They grab hold of the pipe and tear it in two, causing a wave of mud to be unleashed on the ball attendees. The Ultraprison inmates start to fight in the mud, Jacknife stopping to throw money at them. A caption reads "Too Hot For TV Superjail!", as the gym is shown to be drenched in mud. The overflow then causes the roof to blow out. Jared and Charise sit at the top of a nearby tower. Jared tells her that he calls the spot "The Tip", as he feels safe there when he's about to tip over the edge of insanity. Charise replies that it's lovely, and the two fall further in love with each other. At sunrise, the mud-covered inmates wake up. Nova smokes a cigarette, while Jailbot displays a screen reading "Download complete". The Mistress wakes up in a bed, but becomes shocked and disgusted at seeing that she slept with Warden. The Warden thanks the "loser" for the great sex, and she angrily insists that he can have her women. But the Warden refuses and slaps her on the rear, insisting that the Ultraprison women are too unrefined for his "high-class" Superjail. The Ultraprison inmates file back into their ship, none noticing that Jacknife is among them (wearing a dress and a wig). Charise is about to confess something to Jared, but is called away by the Mistress, who mentions that they have changes to make at their prison. Charise bids Jared goodbye. Jared is about to tell Charise that he loves her, but the Warden orders him back to work. Ultraprison's spacecraft takes off, with Charise crying inside. The Warden tells Jared that he's better off alone, as girls are nothing but a pack of "hormonally insane vixens". Jailbot gets up, his screen flashing a red "HIV" caption. Elsewhere, the Spanish flies relax. One states that he bit over fifty ladies, yet he's hungry for more. Another adds that if he doesn't get a lady soon, he'll have to settle for a tequila worm. The slobbering tequila worm tells the flies that a ride's only a quarter. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins *Jacknife *Other inmates, including the perverted inmate and Jean and Paul Ultraprison: *The Mistress *Bruce *Charise *Nova *Misc. inmates Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Aaron Augenblick, Chris Burns, M. Wartella *Animation Production: Augenblick Studios *Animation Direction: Aaron Augenblick *Animation: Chris Burns, Chris Conforti, Chester Knebel, Kristofer Wollinger *Animation Assistance: Lizzi Akana, Edmond Hawkins III, Gene Lee, Henry Thurlow *Character Layout: Fran Krause, Hal Lee, Tom Marsan, Neil Swaab *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, George Fort, Jeremy Jusay, Will Krause *Storyboards: Jesse Schmaal, Christy Karacas *Editing (FX): Stephen Warbrick *Additional Editing: John Philpot *Music: Bradford Reed *Sound Design: Britt Meyers, Ian Stynes (Great City Productions) *Audio Mix: Britt Meyers *Interns: Jake Armstrong, Fernando Chan, George Conkin, Elyssa DiGiovanni, Maya Edelmann, Jung Hoon Lee, Jennifer Lee, Kat Morris, Dan Mountain, Iona Alexandra Nistor, Michael Ricca, Kamron Robinson, Aleth Romanillos, David Sheehan, Felicia Spano, Harold Teitelman, Paul Villeco *Production Coordinator: Vanessa Riegel *Producer: Ollie Green *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber, Aaron Augenblick *Story Consultants: Dave Hughes, Nick Weidenfeld *Creative Consultants: John Lee *Special Thanks: Melissa Brown, Chuck Collins, Jackie Linge, Elizabeth Mann, Kamala Sankaram, Ian Stynes *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas (uncredited) *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins, "Rod": Richard Mather *Fatty, others: Stephen Warbrick (uncredited) *Paul, others: Chris McCulloch *The Mistress, Nova: Sally Donovan (uncredited) *Charise, Ultraprison inmates: Kamala Sankaram (uncredited) *Bruce: Melissa Brown (uncredited) Additional voices: *Elizabeth Mann (uncredited) Trivia *It is uncertain if anything was actually animated underneath the black censor-boxes at the ball, as the season 1 DVD wound up using the TV edits for the episodes (despite the label claiming that it was uncensored). *IMDB falsely attributed the actress Rachel Dratch to having voiced in the episode, a rumor that Karacas and Warbrick helped debunk in an interview with Premium Hollywood. *While Mann, Sankaram, and Brown were left out of the voice credits, their names do appear briefly in the "Special Thanks". Sally Donovan's name was left absent from all of the cards, though she confirmed her roles via her acting demo reel. This is due to there being some errors with crediting people in this season. *First episode to have John Lee as the sole creative consultant for the scripting. *An Ultraprison counterpart of Gary can be seen when Alice and Bruce are demonstrating their techniques on prisoners. She appears to have her own bird as well, though it is gray and wears a pink bow. *After Alice responds to the distress call, Bird can be briefly seen leading over a cult of mice. *One of the Doctor's human experimentation subjects can be seen as the hearts from Jared and Charise's flirting fly up through the ceiling. *The Warden's centaur can briefly be spotted flying by, as the Warden and Mistress ride down the railway tracks. *The "Spanish fly" is actually a type of beetle. But for the gag factor in the episode, the insects were depicted as a pack of flies wearing Mexican sombreros. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1